1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image capturing lens system, and more particularly, to a compact optical image capturing lens system used in electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for compact imaging lens assembly has grown in recent years as the popularity of portable electronic products with the photographing function has increased. The sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced, and the current electronic products are leaning toward a trend of being more compact, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lens assembly featuring better image quality.
Imaging lenses used in vehicle cameras, security surveillance cameras or electronic game devices typically require a larger field of view to capture an image of a larger area at one time. Generally, a conventional imaging lens assembly with a large angle of view, such as the four-element lens assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,955, is arranged in such manner that the front lens group has negative refractive power and the rear lens group has positive refractive power, thereby forming an inverse telephoto structure to achieve a wide field of view. While such arrangement facilitates the enlargement of the field of view, the aberration correction of the optical system is ineffective due to the inclusion of only one lens element in the rear lens group. Moreover, vehicles equipped with rear-view cameras have become more and more common, and there is a trend toward high-resolution, wide-angle lenses for rear-view cameras. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a wide-angle imaging lens assembly, which has a wide field of view, high image quality and a moderate total track length.